criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Under the Bridge
Water Under the Bridge is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Theresa Harbor district of Aetherbourne. It was released on July 18, 2018 Plot We arrive at Summary Victim * Alana Blackwater (Found nailed under the bridge) Murder Weapon * Drowning Killer * Olivia Epperly Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a vegan *This suspect has watched "25 Burning Bridges" *This suspect drinks "Theresa's Eight" Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched "25 Burning Bridges" *This suspect drinks "Theresa's Eight" Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a vegan *This suspect has watched "25 Burning Bridges" *This suspect drinks "Theresa's Eight" Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched "25 Burning Bridges" Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a vegan *This suspect has watched "25 Burning Bridges" *This suspect drinks "Theresa's Eight" Suspect's Appearance *N/A Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a Vegan *The killer has watched "25 Burning Bridges" *The killer drinks "Theresa's Eight" *The killer is a woman *The killer is at least 150lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Under the Bridge (Clues: Victim's Body, Flyer, Faded Pamphlet) *Identify unknown woman (New Suspect: Cecile Washington) *Talk to Cecile *Examine Pamphlet (New Crime Scene: Lake Kepler) *Investigate Lake Kepler (Clues: Trash Bag, Faded Business Card, Plastic Pieces) *Look Through Trash Bag (Result: Cellphone) *Unlock Cellphone (New Suspect: Belinda Carver) *Ask Belinda about the victim *Examine Business Card (New Suspect: Olivia Epperly) *Talk to Olivia about the victim *Repair Plastic Pieces (Result: Nail Gun) *Analyze Staple Gun (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is Vegan) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer has read "25 Burning Bridges") *Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 *Break the Bad News to Monica Blackwater (New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment; Attributes: Monica has watched "25 Burning Bridges") *Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Album, Diary) *Examine Unknown Man (New Suspect: Damian Sterling) *Inform Damian about his girlfriend's murder (Attributes: Damian has watched "25 Burning Bridges" and is a Vegan) *Unlock Diary (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter (Result: Belinda's Invitation) *Ask Belinda why she wanted to see the victim (Attributes: Belinda has watched "25 Burning Bridges"; New Crime Scene: Lake Dock) *Investigate Lake Dock (Clues: Victim's Handbag, Photograph of the Murder) *Look Through Handbag (Result: Cecile's Threat) *Ask Cecile what she means by "there can only be one" (Attributes: Cecile is a Vegan and has watched "25 Burning Bridges") *Collect Sample from Photograph (Result: Violet Substance) *Analyze Violet Substance (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer drinks "Theresa's Eight") *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim's Bed (Clues: Paper Pieces, Locked Box, Faded Paper) * Recover Torn Paper (Result: Breakup Letter) * Ask Damian why he decided to break up with the victim (Attributes: Damian and Belinda drink Theresa's Eight) * Unlock Box (Result: Monica's Jewelry) * Talk to Monica about her missing Jewelry (Attributes: Monica and Cecile drink Theresa's Eight) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Eviction Notice) * Interrogate Olivia about evicting the victim (Attributes: Olivia has watched "25 Burning Bridges, is a Vegan, and drinks "Theresa's Eight") * Investigate Riverside (Clues: Victim's Bag, Torn Paper) * Look Through Victim's Bag (Result: Gloves) * Analyze Gloves (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is a woman) * Repair Torn Paper (Result: Fitness Check) * Analyze Fitness Check (03:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is at least 150lbs) * Take Care of the Killer Now! * Go to A Nautical Nightmare (2/6) A Nautical Nightmare (2/6) *See what Jacques wants *Investigate Lake Kepler (Result: Floating Briefcase) *Look Through Floating Briefcase (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Paper (Result: Coast Guard Report) *Ask Grayson what he means by "Code Black" (Reward: Coast Guard Badge) *Investigate Lake Dock (Clues: Torn Paper) *Repair Paper (Result: Unreadable Page) *Analyze Symbols (09:00:00; Result: Journal Entries) *Inform Sebastian about his wrongdoings while sailing (Reward: 20000) *Investigate Under the Bridge (Clues: Locked Smartphone) *Unlock Smartphone (Result: Antoine's Phone) *Analyze Phone (06:00:00; Result: Antoine's Schedule) *Put Antoine in Custody (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the Next Case! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case, "Water Under the Bridge", means that something has happened in the past and cannot be undone. Navigation Category:Theresa Harbor Category:All Fanmade Cases